Sleek Metal
by fabgirl10177
Summary: This story is about the life struggling situation of having a new member in the Dojo that s just like Ed. She faces conflicts and problems that can be said as many are normal, but many that are related to her being Ed hasn t even experienced.
1. Awakening

**Disclaimer: **

**This is my very first story so please give me some slack here.**

**Please review if you have any questions!!!**

**If you have any suggestion, questions, commentaries or anything at all I don´t mind review all you like.**

**And don´t forget please please please review!**

_Everything was blank and empty_

_Nothing from miles and miles_

_No one should dare call this living_

_Not even death._

"Hey look she´s waking up," were the first words I heard when I woke up.

I woke up but something was wrong. Weird, I have never been here before, but it´s like I have.

"Déjà vu." I murmured.

"Whoa!" said the pale and tall green-eyed boy with dark hair that wore a turquoise costume, "she´s like a pickle in a jar".

"Open your mouth and say _Ah_. I´m a Doctor." said the puppet in the boy´s left hand in a toy like voice. The puppet was a dark green catfish with eyes that bugged out that wore a miniature doctor costume.

I giggled at their random statements and became aware of my surroundings. I was in what looked like a Dojo. It was covered in sleek metal and pipes everywhere. We were in what looked like the living room and I realized that I was on the couch and there were six people and a puppet staring at me wide-eyed for who knows what reasons. I quickly stood up and they still looked at me incredulously. Maybe, I had something on my face?

"What´s your name?" asked a pale gray-haired old man with sunglasses on that wore a faded red shirt with khakis and looked like a skateboarder even with his long beard.

I immediately answered, "Fabiola," as if in reflex yet never having heard this name before.

"Hold up!" asked a tall girl with pink hair in a loose bun with a red scrunchie and honey yellow eyes. She was wearing a pink costume. She put her hand with her palm facing me indicating that I should stop, "Say that again please."

"My name is Fabiola," I answered courteously, "and who are you?"

"Oh yeah," said a black haired light brown-eyed boy with really dark skin with smoothness in his tone. He wore a black costume with orange flames. I guess he was trying to flirt with me or something yet I still don´t have a clue why. "I´m Burn, this is Loogie," he said pointing to the green-eyed boy with the puppet, "this is Fizz" he said pointing to a small pixie-like girl with an orange-carrot hair right about shoulder length and brown eyes, "this is Deets," he said pointing to the girl with pink hair that didn´t really grasp my name at first."This is Ol´Skool," he said pointing to the elderly man, "and this is Ed" he finished pointing to the short boy with blue eyes and even blue hair! I felt like there was something off about him. The air felt heavier when I looked his way.

"Don´t forget Dr. Pinch!" said Loogie in a voice impression.

"Nice to meet you all," I answered while ignoring that feeling towards Ed. "So, how did I get here?" I asked and there was a moment of awkward silence that got uncomfortable by the second. I was beginning to panic, what if they wanted to harm me? What did they want from me? What did I do to them? Oh gosh, I can´t stand this silence! I was getting more anxious by the second. I felt like just going and break off running like a complete moron out of this house as soon as possible.

"I created you..." answered Ol´Skool breaking the silence, "Fabiola you´re not human…well not entirely of course," he clarified.

I felt doubtful and confused. Well, mainly confused. I mean how the heck is a person supposed to react when they are told that they´re not completely human? Oh dang, I´m not even an actual person!

"Don´t freak…" tried to sooth Ed even though it wasn´t helping. He couldn´t possibly understand how messed up I feel right now. Still it wasn´t his fault so I tried to chill out.

"What exactly do you mean when you say ´I created you, ´" I said while doing air quotes. Does he mean…

"Well Fabiola it´s kind of hard to explain" he said while looking at Ed.

"Come with me…?" asked Ed heading for the door behind us. I agilely followed him and we went outside. We were in what looked like to be a big urban city that was really technologically advanced with hovering cars, motorcycles, scooters and even skateboards. He did these series of moves and got some safety gear on covering most of his body and blue hair. A hovering skateboard appeared out of thin air. "That´s called powering up," he answered with an adorable crooked smile as if I had a huge question mark drawn on my face. A small red hologram appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Who´s she?" the little hologram asked. He had little completely gray colored eyes.

"Her name is Fabiola," said Ed looking at the hologram and then at me.

"Fabiola this is Torch. He´s my co-pilot," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," was all I could muster. "Um, where am I exactly?"

"Oh, you´re in Progress City," said the little hologram excitedly. Ed looked at him with a face I couldn´t read and Torch turned off.

Ed mounted on his hover board and waved his hand to me as if to jump in. I obediently climbed in and we were off. We were on the streets that were a sort of light blue glass. I held on his waist tight so I wouldn´t fall off and get harmed. He seemed to be blushing because I could feel him getting hot like chili pepper, but that could have been the weather since it was so hot. We were back safely on the ground and we entered a diner.

It was a small nearly full adorable diner that was not too crowded. It was completely white with red lines on the borders with an aroma of freshly cooked garlic bread. We sat down on a booth, and he leaned close to me.

"Here goes," he said with hesitation. "You´re not completely human Fabiola…you´re just like me," he whispered.

"So wait…" I started but he cut me off.

"Let me finish. We are exactly the same. I mean that I´m also what you are," he kept on whispering calmly. "You are half human half alien technology. A genetically enhanced teen," he stopped abruptly as if to see my reaction. When I didn´t start running like the complete moron that I mentioned earlier he continued.

"I have these... sort of, abilities and these items that you have to find also in order to understand who you are. You will find a certain guardian or protector that will help you when you need them the most and people mostly... villains will do absolutely anything to obtain your powers. Trust me, been there done that," he said the last sentence with a serious stare that didn´t reach his eyes.

I let that information sink in, and well if that´s what I am there´s nothing for me to do for that matter. So I asked, "So, do all of you guys live there? ­"

"Oh…yeah" he said with a puzzled look probably with the sudden turn in the subject. We´re couriers and Ol´Skool´s our boss. We live in the Dojo.

"What are couriers?" I interrupted having no clue what that meant.

"Couriers are teenagers like us who deliver packages. Sort of like a pizza delivery guy except with packages," he clarified chuckling at what seemed like a real stupid question. "Don´t worry I was like that at first. Anyways, you´ll be working with us there…unless you don´t want to…

"Oh! Really! You´d like _me _to work with you guys!?" I said amazed at the job offering.

"Sure gal! It would be nice to have someone who gets me," he said excitedly.

"Ok then sure!... So, what have you been through exactly?" I asked curiously.

"Well," and I knew then that I hit a nerve, "it´s rather a long and confusing story, but whatever" he said bowing his head a little to the side looking at the table. "It all started when Ol´Skool created me. He found these…_items_ with the same symbol on each. He found three of them and he, sort of put them together and a huge sphere suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I was in there, but when I woke up it all felt…_wrong_,ya know?I´ve been finding out more about myself each time I find one of my items. The first item came from Ol´Skool, it´s this blue long rod that separates on both ends to expose a thin glowing beam; anyways he gave it to all of us to deliver as a package. It was in this white case that could only be opened with an 8-digit password. We were in trouble and we were going to lose the package so I got it out of the case pressing eight random numbers and it opened!

"I mean, I just knew it and it was _really_ weird. Besides, the chance of having guessed the password on the first try is _impossible_. So…right, I used it and it was like an extension of my own arm. It was like I had used it before because it just felt… _right. _Oh, and remember the symbol on each of the items…well, I have them on both of my arms." He pulled up the sleeve of his tight blue cotton shirt, and showed me the symbol which looked like a tattoo of a pale blue Viking´s hat with horns under it instead of over.

I suddenly realized that I have never once looked at myself in the mirror. What if I look like the freak that I really am? Wait a minute, this obvious thought occurred to me I realized that I was different and not normal. Scratch that.

_I´m the red crayon in the green box._ Ed´s expression changed, probably noticing my reaction.

"Hey, are you okay you seem…freaked out all of the sudden. Was it something I said?" he asked worried pulling down his sleeve.

"Huh?" I flinched coming back to reality remembering what he had asked, "Oh! Well, I just realized that I have no clue of what I look like!" I said playfully trying to reassure him that I was okay with a grin on my face.

"Oh yeah! Hey why don´t you come with me, and if you´re still interested in what happened next I explain later," he said cheerfully.

"Sounds good, so… where are we going exactly?" I said squinting my eyes.

"We´re going back to the Dojo, and tell everyone the news that you´ll be moving in with us. There´s a mirror there so don´t sweat it," he said casually standing up from the booth to leave.

I followed him and we went back to the Dojo on his hover board. I wonder if they´ll like living with me. Before long we were already in front of the Dojo. I noticed that it looked like a small headquarters yet very homey at the same time. It was made of sleek metal and pipes that made it look very futuristic. I wonder what the date is.

Ed opened the door and everyone was busy doing something. Fizz was tinkering with some kind of device, Loogie was talking with the catfish puppet on his left hand, Burn and Deets were playing a video game and Ol´Skool was meditating with a small miniature-like bonsai in front of him. As soon as the door shut all eyes were on us.

"Oh you´re back," said Deets shutting off the video game in a non-too- friendly tone.

Great! Day one and somebody already hates me. I don´t blame her because I guess it bothers her that I just barged in her home and not to mention life also. I guess she could ease up a bit if I try not to be too bothersome.

"Hey guys she´ll be staying with us!" exclaimed Ed with eager eyes.

"Yes!" said Ol´Skool while raising one of his arms and high fiving Loogie´s waiting hand.

At least someone was happy with me staying here. That took some weight off of my shoulders and made me more comfortable.

"I´ll show you your room," said Fizz leading the way.

We went straight to a corridor and there were six doors next to each other. Fizz lead me to the first door that was the most visible with less privacy.

"Well, here it is," she said with a smile.

I played a mental drum roll and opened the door slowly. I entered the room and took a deep breath and sighed happily at what I saw. It was a light sky blue color with some of those glowing stars that you glue on the ceiling at night. The bed was really high and it looked like it was originally a bunk bed but the bottom bunk was ripped off. The bed rails were made of iron and it had a pretty comforter on top with an adorable dotted pattern. It smelled like mint and it was completely perfect. I could never have asked for more.

"I love it!" I said turning around to see everyone waiting for my response at the foot of the door.

"Good," said Burn rather distracted. "Let´s see your moves," he said suddenly.

"My…_moves_?" I said caught off guard.

"Well, I figured that since you´ll be staying with us you´ll have to help us deliver packages and stuff."

"Ok then, but _here_?" I asked already predicting the answer.

"No, in the training room," he said, "follow me."

We left my room and went to the right and passed three rooms. There was another hallway at the end of the corridor. There were two doors in front of each other and we went to the one on the right and went inside. The place was all white and sleek with a glass wall to see the people who were training. In front of the glass wall there were some white chairs and control buttons to probably set the difficulty level of training. Everybody filed in and Ed looked at the door on the other side of the room that led to the other side of the glass wall. I entered that door and it was a white big empty room. I was rather nervous because I didn´t really know my strength and if I stunk it would be completely humiliating.

"Okay then... here goes nothing," I said rather nervous.

"Don´t worry we´re going easy on you first," said Ed through the microphone consolingly.

That helped a little and I suddenly heard something. I took on a defensive position and saw some clone robots heading toward me from behind. I turned around and there were seven of them. The only thing they could hit me with was a type of radioactive rod that could sting me if in contact with my body unless I grabbed it from both ends and fought with it sideways. I figured that I might as well get over with the impossible. I charged forward and lunged myself at the closest clone. He moved his rod to hit me with it, but failed because I took hold of it and hit him with it. He ended up like a puddle.

I had no idea how I did this but I jumped to the other side of the room and evaded the clone´s attack by doing a flip while still in mid-air and hit him all at the same time. There goes clone number two. Without even looking I could feel a clone behind me so I hit behind me and instead hit two, three more to go.

The three clones left were at the other side of the room running towards me. I realized then that I had done this in a matter of seconds. I think I now get this whole deal about superpowers. So, I just waited for them to come closer. Man, were they slow. Well, not really just for me. I went running towards them as fast as I could. I was going impossibly fast and my feet left the ground. Oh gosh, I was flying towards them!

Surprised with my two official powers I kept on flying towards them and tried to hit them but before that happened the training was over and they disappeared. I descended and I ran out of the room and was received with everybody staring with their mouths hanging open, even the puppet! I thought they´d be used to it because of Ed, but I was marked wrong when I saw his expression also.

"So, how´d I do?" I said looking at Burn with innocent eyes.

"Holy cow!"said the puppet I believe called Dr. Pinch.

"Why are you all like this? I thought you´d be used to it by now since I´m the second batch," I said a little deterred.

"Um Fabiola… I didn´t receive my powers on the first day," said Ed with incredulity marked in his eyes.

I can´t even be a normal freak. I don´t get it, what is my purpose in life? Why me? Why not anybody else? They´re hundreds of people who´d love to have these powers and I´d be as happy to give them.

"Oh yeah!" Ed said snapping his fingers. "Hey guys let´s get her to a mirror. She hasn´t seen herself," he said turning to face the others and then turns his head to me.

"What! Don´t worry Fabiola I shall save you!" said Loogie with a voice impression while twirling around like a ballerina and leaving the room.

Seconds passed and he came back with a full length mirror and placed it to the wall. All eyes were on me as I walked slowly towards it. I saw a beautiful female with red hip-length hair, but not that orange that people call red. I mean really red wavy hair. I also had red eyes and a tight and lean tall slender body. I was wearing a red costume like the ones the others were wearing and white working boots.

"Fabiola, you´re perfect...," said Deets harshly while I looked at her in the mirror.

"Me…_perfect_?" I said with much sarcasm. "Why do you say that?" I asked thinking of what a freak I really am.

"Just look at yourself!" You´re beautiful, you have super powers, you´re great at controlling you´re emotions, you´re obviously smart because you haven´t asked nearly as much questions as when Ed came, and you´re an amazing fighter. You broke all of our records on the first try, when it took us all years and hard work to achieve it. I don´t mean that in a bad way, but it´s true you _are_ perfect," Deets said starting to get fired up.

"Maybe I am perfect, but still I´m not even normal at being what I am. It´s just…I still have so many questions to ask and not many answers to them. You have a family and know where you actually come from while I don´t," I said longingly and rather bummed out.

There was a loud beeping sound in the whole house and there was an eerie silence when it stopped seconds later.

"Delivery. Power up guys," said Burn with authority in his voice. "Fabiola you´ll be coming with us," he said looking at me and I nodded because my throat was suddenly dry. Fizz get her a hover board and Ed get the coordinates for the delivery," he said while everyone including him powered up. Ed and Fizz left the room when they finished. I quickly noticed that Loogie had some rocket powered in line skates, Deets has a pink jet glider pack, Burn has a motorcycle but with only one flaming wheel, Fizz has a purple flying scooter, and Ed had a blue hovering skateboard. I wondered what mine would be like.

I stood there and a couple of seconds later Fizz gave me this pretty fuchsia hover board and handed it to me while Ed came back with a package that I heard whooshing in from one of the metal pipes in the living room.

"Ok guys let´s go," Burn said while everyone filed out of the training room and entered the door in front of the room. It was a basement that leads outside. Everyone mounted their hovering crafts and we where then on the streets.

As soon as I mounted my board it was as if I were free. The wind was blowing through my loose hair and the speed was absolutely thrilling. Ed was carrying the package and sometimes turned his head to stare at me with an expression I couldn´t read. Suddenly, I heard a speeding car that its tires screeched across the streets and possibly screeching even though it was hovering. I then saw it and was correct. It was a rather long topless car filled with clowns carrying pies with a circus horn.

"Oh man, I hate clowns." Burn said whining while going even faster on his one-wheeled motorcycle.

"How come?" I asked thinking he probably has had a bad experience when young while I tried to equal our speed to face him.

"Oh! I forgot that you didn´t know. Clowns and some other delivery companies like to try to steal our packages so they can deliver it and get the cred." said Burn with realization across his face.

"And cred is?" I asked with a questioning look.

"Cred is like this credit that we receive when we deliver packages successfully," said Burn knowingly.

"You mean…it´s like money? I asked trying to understand.

"Yeah…it´s _exactly _like money," he said stressing the word.

The clowns were gaining on us and suddenly they threw a pie at Ed, but landed on his board. He didn´t even notice and I could hear a fuse inside it. There´s a bomb inside and I could hear the ticking of the timer.

"Ed stop!" I yelled reflexively all of the sudden.

He stopped and I flew towards him and got the pie. I planned on throwing it down the streets, but that would hurt somebody so I threw it back at the clowns. They laughed rather stupidly and the pie blew on one of the clowns faces making all his white makeup black because of the harmless bomb´s ashes.

Ed had passed the package to Loogie and was waiting for me wide-eyed while the rest sped forward. The clowns were way behind, but they could always catch up so I positioned myself on my board. Ed still stared at me and it was getting uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked so he would stop staring at me.

"How did you know that pie was gonna blow up?" he asked with a tint of accusation, but with mere curiosity in his eyes.

"I heard the timer and the fuse inside the pie," I said honestly.

"Wow! You were like 20 feet away. So, you have super hearing senses, you can run fast _and_ fly. Anything else?" he asked sarcastically while raising a brow.

"I hope not." I said sighing while hunching my shoulders.

"Hey, cheer up! You should be happy. You´re so cool!" he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay…Let´s catch up with the others before the clowns do," I suggested.

"I´ll race ya!" he said while lying on his board and flinging forward with Torch by his side since he was probably on auto-pilot.

I yelled at him while putting away the board by powering down and catching a running start. Then my feet abandoned the ground. I reached him in no time at all and I won the race. We were now reunited with the others.

"Bet´cha!" I said very competitive, but teasingly while powering up again so I didn´t have to fly.

"Hmm…S´not so bad… For a _girl_! He said cockily while smirking.

"Are you just begging me to kick your butt _again_? I said at his typical remark while pasting a grin on my face.

"Hey guys focus!" said Burn going all lider mode.

"Sorry," Ed and I both murmured at the same time.

Burn was now holding the package and everyone had their eyes peeled for any complications. We passed many hovercrafts while speeding the whole way. It was thrilling...to be going so fast and not being stopped. I wonder what other powers I have... if I do. I was pretty tired because I flew too much. I guess it´s until I get used to it. I mean it´s just day one and I already have superpowers. I wonder what Ed´s powers are. I have a ton of questions I´m going to ask him.

"Fabiola how did you know about the clowns´ pies?" said Burn dragging me out of my train of thought.

"Super hearing senses. I could hear the fuse and the timer of the bomb," I said modestly.

"Impressive! Fabiola you still keep amazing me." he said sincerely.

"I guess that´s good then," I said giggling.

"There´s our drop off," said Ed interrupting our conversation.

I looked where he was looking and the delivery point was in a small and rather sloppy house. Someone opened the door. He was an old obese man. He didn´t smell very appealing and wasn´t even wearing a clean shirt.

"Dojo Deliveries at your service," said Burn like those singing commercials you hear on the radio while holding out the package to the man politely.

The man took the package rudely and handed Burn the cred roughly. The man slammed the door closed and just left us standing there.

"Well, what do you guys wanna do on the last Sunday before school begins," said Burn turning around to face us as if nothing had happened.

"What´s school?" I asked unknowingly.

"School is this building where you get to learn about everything with teachers helping you as your guide in education." said Fizz scientifically.

"No one will save you know! They´ll lock you up in that dungeon for six hours and you´ll have nothing to eat but the mystery meat of the day," said Loogie dramatically.

"You´re a dumbo!" said Loogie´s puppet. It was kind of funny since Loogie was insulting himself. I guess he suffers disassociative identity disorder.

"The good thing is that they´re lots of cute boys there too," said Deets in a nice tone as if in afterthought.

"You mean I´m going too!" I said excitedly.

"Of course, you´ll be there with all of us and maybe you´ll even have a couple of classes with us too," said Ed as excited as I was.

"We´ll talk about school later. Right now why don´t we go to the Diner and catch some grub on the last day of Thanksgiving Vacation," said Burn while clutching his stomach.

Everyone nodded agreeing to go to the Diner. I was pretty hungry myself. We headed toward the Diner Ed and I went before. I wonder what school is going to be like. What if nobody likes me? Maybe, I´ll be an outcast.

I was pulled out of my own thought when I suddenly realized that I was in the Diner seated looking at the Menu. A waitress according to her nametag called Lillian came to us.

"What´ll it be today?" she asked in general.

"I´ll have two triple burgers please with a grape soda," said Burn eyeing the Menu deliberately.

"Oh me too," said Ed.

"Me three," said Deetz and Fizz whose body seemed as if it would burst if she even _tried_ to eat two burgers.

"I would like a pizza with pickles, green peppers and a banana shake," Loogie said jumpy like a kid in a carnival.

"And you?" she said looking at me.

"I´ll have the chicken breast salad with an Iced Tea please," I said politely.

"Ok," she said while writing it all down, "your food will arrive momentarily and my name is Lillian" she said and then left.

"So Fabiola, were gonna have to talk about your wardrobe for school. You wouldn´t like to be an outfit repeater now would you? We´re going shopping after were done here," Deets said excitedly probably because of the activity.

"Sure!" I said with real enthusiasm, "so…why don´t you guys all tell me about you´re school friends?" I said trying to make conversation, but curious at the same time.

"I am usually with Burn and Loogie because I have most of my classes with them," said Ed, "or with some of the jocks at our school."

"Same here," said Loogie and Burn at the same time.

"I´m usually with these two girls called Nelly and Elizabeth or with Fizz when we have a chance to be together," said Deets in an acquaintanced kind of way.

"I´m usually with some of the members of the tech club or Deetz when I can," Fizz said casually.

"I sure hope people will like me." I said longingly mostly to myself.

"Don´t worry it´ll all work out," Ed said whole-heartedly.

By then our waitress came toward us with our drinks. A second later when my beverage was placed in front of me I took a sip out of my Iced Tea. It was nice and cold and sank in my tender and empty stomach.

"You must be hungry," said Fizz furrowing her brows together, "I mean, you haven´t eaten since you woke up this morning." she said apologetically.

"A little bit," I lied not to worry her. I was starving for all I knew.

To my relief our waitress came with two trays since everyone ordered two burgers except Loogie who ordered a sixteen slice pizza for his slim figured self. The waitress placed my salad in front of me first and I waited for the rest politely, but as soon as they received their plates they scarfed down their food before I could reach for my fork. It was like looking at Vikings eat a chicken leg with all the chicken bits flying everywhere. They honestly looked as if they had never eaten in days. I tried not to look disgusted and began eating slowly my salad compared to their barely chewing, but only swallowing speed. I just couldn´t believe it. They honestly looked like pigs, but maybe I´d get used to it eventually. I wasn´t really paying attention when I was eating and honey mustard spilled from my fork, but suddenly it kind of froze in mid-air. I really didn´t want to ruin my only costume. Everyone noticed the honey mustard just dangling in the air. They were staring wide-eyed at it then at me. Was I was doing that? Hmm, interesting maybe I was controlling this with my mind. It suddenly moved it from the air to back where it was on my fork. Cool.

"Another power for the collection," said Burn after he sipped some of his grape soda, "man, four new powers in one day!" he said stupefied yet amazed.

I simply nodded having no idea what to say. Hmm, I better start getting the hang of these powers. I looked at the close by salt thoughtfully. It started trembling and it moved and shook itself on my salad adding just the right amount that I would have added. I realized the others finished and paid so I got up.

"Aren´t you gonna finish your salad?" said Ed worriedly, "we could always wait ya know?

"Nah, not that hungry anymore, but thanks, I said honestly. I was rather full even if I didn´t even eat half of my salad.

"Even better, we´ll have even more time to shop," said Deets avoiding my gaze.

"We better hurry," said Fizz, "the stores will be closing soon because it´s Sunday," she said quickly.

"Then we should get going," I said suggestively.

Then, everyone got up and left the Diner. We parted without a word and mounted our hovercrafts. The boys went back to the Dojo and we girls went to the mall.

When we got there the mall was a huge skyscraper mostly windows and metal pipes. Somehow, I got the feeling that this place I ended up on really had a thing for sleek metal pipes. We dismounted our hovering crafts and entered the Mall.

It was just…_huge. _There was even a fountain in the middle of the you looked upward it seemed to never end. I was simply dumfounded by all of it. I was grabbed by the arm by Deets.

"We don´t have all day, ya know? You´re burning daylight here", she said teasingly.

"Right," I said distractedly.

She pulled me to the first store we could see. It was called Sana's. It was a huge store filled with Junior Clothes. We went to the girls' side of the department store. Deets took over. Clothes started flying my way and I nearly tumbled on the tiled floor. I took a nearby cart and tossed everything in there. I started looking too and found a great variety of pieces that I really liked.

"Come on!" said Deets with Fizz on her tail.

The next thing I knew we were running with the cart to the jeans aisle. And so, the same thing. Jeans were flying at me. I managed to dodge them and toss them in the cart. We headed to the fitting room and I tried on everything.

"Oh that looks good on you," said Fizz when I tried on the last article of clothing.

It was a bright red blouse that brought out the color of my eyes and complimented my body.

"Yeah, I agree," said Deets with clear hatred in her voice.

"Thanks, well that´s it," I said as in to leave.

"Ok, well then let's go to the cash register," said Fizz.

There was no line so we just stood in front waiting for the cashier to come back. She came back really quick probably came in late from her break. She had black wavy stylish hair and was in proper uniform that matched the store.

"Would you like a Sana's card?" she asked robotically.

"No thanks," said Deets.

"Ok that´ll be $892," she said when she finished tagging the bundle of clothes we brought.

"Wow, ok," said Deets with a worried and annoyed face. She didn´t look really happy about paying. I guess it was a lot of money and I didn´t want her to hate me more than she does now.

"I´ll pay for it," I said having no idea how I was going to achieve that and obviously stealing wasn´t the answer.

"How?" asked Deets while I searched my suit pocket for some kind of object. In the last pocket a checked I felt a rectangular card. Maybe this was valid for money.

"With this," I said hoping this would work while Deets looked at me in awe as well as Fizz.

"Just slide your cred card please," said the cashier while I slid it.

"You may punch in your pin number," she said. I instinctively pressed the first four-digit number that popped in my head which was 7142. Surprisingly it was accepted.

The lady handed us the shopping bags and we left the store to the center fountain.

"Where did you get that card?!" Deets threw at me.

"I found it in my pocket," I said innocently.

"Do you know what you did?!" Deets yelled at me.

"Umm, make you save a lot of cred," I said in defeat.

"We could get in so much trouble!" she shot back even more furious. I think I should´ve just let her pay it and get on with my life as a freak.

"Wait a second!" interrupted Fizz; "come with me Fabiola" said Fizz while taking me over to this machine called an ATM.

"Insert your card and write your pin number," she ordered thoughtfully. I had a feeling that she had an idea. I did what she said and it worked smoothly. She pressed a lot of buttons that meant mumbo jumbo to me and turned to face me with her mouth hanging open.

"Fabiola this is yours…and you own a $1,000,000,000" she whispered.

"OH…MY…LORD…"said Deets speechless.

I had no clue how it was possible that I could have a cred card besides the fact that it had all that money and that I knew the pin code.

"You´re stinking rich!" said Deets.

"I think you owe someone an apology," said Fizz.

"Oh please...don´t what I did was stupid anyways," I said pleadingly.

"No...Fizz is right...I mean, I did bite your head off...I´m...really...sorry though," she said sincerely.

"I forgive you...and don´t worry about it," I said casually to relieve the mood.

We then left the mall on our hovercrafts and went to the Dojo. Deets and Fizz plopped on the sofa bushed. The rest of the gang was already asleep since tomorrow would be the first day of school. I took my bags and went to my new yet unfamiliar room. I hanged all the clothes, and to even practice and make the progress even quicker I folded them in the air with my mind while I put them away either in the dresser or in the closet. Controlling my powers was getting easier and easier by the second. I snapped my fingers and my pajamas were on me. I could never get tired of this. I clapped my hands and the light turned off. After that, I jumped up to the high bed and pulled up the covers. It felt strange. I mean, being in a place all of the sudden where you have never been before, yet it seems familiar. _As if a dream with no dreamer._ I was probably in the dream with a lost dreamer.

I felt nervous and mostly terrified about the idea of going to school tomorrow. It´s already mid-semester, but I´m not nervous that I´ll fail all my classes just that I´ll be the outcast and be stared up like the freak I truly am. I´ll be like a bad stand-up comedian with everyone throwing tomatoes at me because of my bad act.

I closed my eyes sleeplessly and thought of something to relieve my worries. I looked at the closet and thought about the cred card that just appeared in my pocket. It was all of the sudden, I just hoped that I would have some way to pay for the clothes I bought and it just appeared. It was in my front pocket on the left of my waist, and my pockets aren´t even that deep so I could´ve felt it against the tight fabric suite.

Maybe…

Everything went black.

**You see that little rectangular button down there…**

**Ya do!**

**Click it!**

**I hope you all liked it and please review!**

**Another chapter´s along the way, but it´ll update faster if you review!**


	2. First Day of School

**Hope you guys all like it!**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 3 is on the way and its going to be a little bit of everything!**

_Just because you have eyes_

_Doesn´t mean you always have to see_

I woke up knowing I had a weird dream, but I unusually don't remember it. I went to take a quick shower, washed my clean hair, and brushed my teeth. I wanted a good impression on the first day. I went to my room in a towel and looked in my closet for something to wear. I made the best outfits rise with my mind power and rated them for the most appropriate on the first day of school. I went with a cute sky blue blouse that looked both casual and fashionable besides appropriate and some black skinny jeans with silver flats.

I took the towel off my body and placed it in my hair so it could dry faster. I snapped my fingers and the outfit was on me. I went to the bathroom for a blower and found one. I crept back to my room because it was very early and I didn´t want to wake anyone up. I plugged in the blower and set it on low. It didn´t help much because my hair was too wet so I gave up on the blower and began brushing my hair. It dried very fast when I brushed it. I figured I looked good with my hair loose so I kept it that way, but I wanted to something with my bangs.

"Hmmm…" I said thinking out loud.

I took a bobby pin from one of the dressers and took the bang and brought it to the left side of my face over my ear and placed the bobby pin out of sight. I looked really cute with the outfit and my hair was in good shape too.

I took a huge white leather purse we went to buy yesterday and placed a couple of notebooks and a red pen inside. I really didn´t like book bags and this purse was cute and it went even better with the outfit.

I heard movements outside of my room. I left my purse and followed the sound. The rest were awake getting ready for school.

"Wow, you´re that excited to go to _school?" _asked Loogie rhetorically in his turquoise costume saying the last word with disgust.

"Any of you guys want breakfast?" I offered since I was making myself some.

"You can cook too!" said Ed bewildered.

"I shall be the brave volunteer," said Loogie in a voice impression.

"Guys Focus!" said Burn in a casual yet demanding way.

Meanwhile, Deets was putting on some lip gloss and Fizz was under her scooter checking it. I went to the kitchen and had no idea what to do. Out of pure instinct I opened the fridge and took out some ingredients that went together. I took out some bread, eggs, ham, cheese, syrup and cinnamon. I started heating two huge pans to get them warmed up while I set the table. I went back to the kitchen and broke a few eggs on each pan. I tossed some bread on and flipped them with my spatula a couple of minutes later. I added cheese and ham to one of the pieces of bread from a pair. I took my spatula and made sandwiches out of them. It was like a French toast sandwich. I added a tint of cinnamon to each sandwich and poured some syrup inside.

As soon as I set the food on the table everyone came swarming in and instantly took a bite out of the sandwich. It kind of relieved my stress, but I was still nervous. I sat down and waited for everyone's reaction towards my first ever made breakfast.

"Oh my God! I´ve never tasted something so good in my entire life!" said Ed with his mouth full while doing what I thought was an exaggerated face as if what he said was true. I couldn´t be that a great of a cook.

"Thanks," I said modestly.

I sat down and began to chew slowly compared to the _Vikings_ next to me. They quickly sat up seconds later to finish getting ready while I finished my breakfast. It was pretty good I must admit. I went towards the sink and lifted the plates and washed them using my mind power. Boy, was it handy at times like this!

I left the plates washing on their own while I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth again. I went to my room and cleaned after it because I left it out of order. When I finished I took my purse and went to the living room and waited for the others with my purse on my shoulder.

The dishes were ready so with my mind power I put them away. Seconds later each person came filing in. First Loogie, Ed, Burn, Fizz and finally what seemed like years later Deets.

"Let's go!" ordered Burn to the rest of us.

We left the Dojo and mounted our hovercrafts. So did I because I didn´t feel like flying. We were really close to the school because there were already some teenagers at sight. We finally arrived and I put my board away by minimizing it making it pocket sized when I powered down. I opened my purse and I tossed my mini board inside. We were at the parking and I finally took my first view of the school.

It was blue and mainly sleek metal which didn´t surprise me and a lot of windows. The parking lot was simply huge. It was crowded and the sun was just peeking out from all of the tall buildings blocking its way. Students descended from their cars as we all walked through the crowd, luckily I didn´t catch too much attention. We made our way to the school building and entered.

"I´ll come with you to the office since the principal wants to see you," said Ed when we passed the main revolving doors.

"Ok! Thanks," I said really grateful that I didn´t have to go there alone.

We walked down the long hall to the end where there was a janitor's closet to the right and the Principal´s office on the other side. We both walked in and the Principal name was Mrs. Marica according to her name plate in front of her desk. Her chair was looking the other way and she turned it around. She had her hair up that was a nice brown color and some black rigid glasses. She wore a nice black suite with a purple piece of cloth that popped out of the suits v-neck line and some matching black pants.

"Welcome to Progress City High," she said with a smile.

"Pleasure to be welcomed," I said respectfully.

"Here is your schedule and if you have any trouble finding the classrooms please feel free to ask any student, teacher or staff member," she said while handing me my schedule of classes and a couple of brochures of the school´s extracurricular activities.

"Thank you will do," I said with a nod.

"Alright then, run along now," she said while waving her hand for us to leave.

As soon as we left the office we went down the hall towards our grade´s lockers.

"I´m gonna go to my locker, so see ya later!" said Ed as he left forward.

I looked at my schedule and my locker number was 7142. This number shocked me because it was the _same _number as my pin code for my cred card! I passed some lockers and found mine next to a fountain and a classroom with a 398 on top of the door.

Teens were already exchanging their books so I did the same according to the classes. My locker was equipped with all the books and materials I needed to have. The classes I had in order are Math, Homeroom, English, History, Lunch, Art, Science, and Physical Education. I put the correct books in my purse and they minimized! I guess that´s another power. Boy was it handy! The small little books fit in my cell phone compartment. I went towards my Math class and on my way a boy stopped me.

"Hey! You´re new here aren´t you!" exclaimed the tall boy with long brown hair. He was wearing a yellow and green shirt that said Brazil and some faded blue jeans.

"Umm... yeah," I said kind of embarrassed because everyone exchanging books was staring at me.

"What´s your name?" he asked.

"Oh! My name is Fabiola," I answered quickly because I was getting nervous with everyone eavesdropping on our conversation.

"My name is Gary. Can I see your schedule?" he asked curiously.

"Sure!" I said handing it to him.

"Hmm...well, we have English, Science and Physical Ed. together.

"Great! Well...see you then!" I said casually while going over to math.

"Ok...bye!" he yelled at me.

I headed over to math and I had time to spare so I took a desk at the back of the room and left my purse there. There were a couple of girls there talking and they noticed me.

"Hey you´re new here aren´tcha?" said a blonde girl with a pony tail. She was wearing a white button shirt with short sleeves and black pants. I thought she was a bit overdressed.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Hi! My name´s Ashley. What´s your name?" she asked.

"My name is Fabiola." I said casually.

"Well I guess we have math together. Why don´t you sit with us?" she asked referring to her friends that also have math.

"Ok then," I said while taking my purse and sitting next to Ashley.

We all heard the bell ring and students came herding in. They slowly took their seats and continued their conversations. Seconds later the teacher arrived. She had brown hair with orange fizzed ends. She wore a lot of makeup and was overweight. She wore beige shorts and a striped shirt that didn´t really make her look any better.

"Good morning everyone! I believe we have a new student to joining our class!" she exclaimed, "please introduce yourself to the class darling!"

"My name is Fabiola," I said casually while standing up and looking at all the curious eyes of all the students.

"Well, it´s a pleasure to meet you Fabiola. If you ever have a single doubt don´t worry about interrupting me and ask away," she said very friendly.

"Thank you," I said simply and sat down.

The class then commenced and it was all a blur. I was absolutely sure that I understood every detail to the subject and I took note of every example she wrote. The bell rang and I headed slowly toward homeroom. As soon as I entered I spotted Ashley. She saw me and she started waving her hand so I would go sit next with her. I walked toward her smiling and sat down next to her.

"Hey there!" she greeted when I sat down.

"Hi!" I said when I settled down in my seat.

"So have you heard already about the new Mall that opened yesterday?" she asked.

"Do you mean the one with a Sana's store in it?" I asked thinking it was the same mall where I went yesterday.

"Yeah that one!" she said surprised.

"Well I actually went there yesterday to buy some clothes for school and this whole outfit is from that store," I said casually.

"I love that store! It has a great variety of clothes, shoes and especially purses!" she said excitedly.

The homeroom bell rang and I didn´t hear a single word of the announcements.

"Hey see you in lunch then!" she said dismissively.

"Ok," I said while and then left. I left the room and found Gary there. He was leaning on the wall waiting for someone.

"Hey! I just thought I could walk with you to English," he announced.

I just smiled having no clue what to say to him. We headed towards English.

"I really like your hair," he said sincerely.

"Thanks and cool shirt too," I said back, "were´dya get it?" I asked to make conversation.

"I got it for a birthday. My bro gave it to me," he said.

"You have a brother?" I asked kind of stupidly.

"I have two brothers and three sisters," he said reflexively.

"Wow! That must be really cool!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, but the bad thing is that all of us brothers have to share one bathroom," he said grinning.

"That's something we have in common," I said casually.

"Really? Do you have any brothers and sister?" he asked.

"Not exactly... I don´t have any parents I live in the Dojo and we all have to share a bathroom," I said with a smile.

"Wow. Listen I´m sorry if a hit a nerve there," he said apologetically.

"Hey, don´t sweat it. It´s not like it´s your fault," I said soothingly.

We entered the classroom and as soon as I entered I spotted Ed. He waved his hand toward me. How cute, he saved me a seat. Well, at least he´s a good friend. I sat next to him, but I forgot about Gary. There was another seat so it was Ed next to me and Gary behind me.

"Hey there," started Ed, but was cut off by the professor.

The lesson commenced and it was packed, but I managed. It was pretty easy and before I knew it the bell rang.

"See you at lunch!" yelled Gary when he left the classroom waving his hand without turning his back toward me.

I left the classroom and headed towards History. I entered the classroom and Ashley was there and there was only an empty seat behind her so I seated myself there.

"Hey there!" she greeted.

"Hey yourself!" I said casually.

The teacher then cut our conversation short and the lesson commenced. She gave out a pop quiz to everyone including me, but it was really simple so I answered each question correctly. I hope. The bell rang and Ashley came running to my side.

"Hey let´s eat lunch together!" she said full of energy.

"Ok!" I said with the same energy. "You mind if Gary and Ed eat with us?"

"No! They're _really _cute, but let´s not be too desperate. We should exchange books first," she said anxious.

"It's a plan!" I said.

"Ok, well my locker´s right here. I can with you to your locker so we can go to the cafeteria together," she said.

She exchanged books and so did I. We walked towards the cafeteria and I could smell the mystery meat a mile away. We walked through the revolving doors and we bought salads for each of us and bottled water.

We sat on a big table and a pack of girls and boys arrived including Gary and Ed. It was like a trivia game for me in which all the questions are those that are really confidential and I didn´t know the answer to some of them myself although it wasn´t uncomfortable either because it only lasted at the beginning of lunch. I talked with Gary, Ed and Ashley mostly, but I met some of Ashley´s other friends like Miranda and Tina.

The bell rang and we whispered our see-ya-later´s. Ed walked me to art class. We met the art teacher and she asked for a hand drawn picture that expresses how you feel. I drew a ball as in the party and drew couples dancing with the right lighting and contrast in colors. She gave me an a hundred for a job well done. The class dismissed and I headed to the door.

"Hey gorgeous," said a voice behind me. I turned around and it was Gary.

"Hey you," I said with his same tone.

"Well I thought I might walk with you to Science," he said casually.

"Okay sure," I said smiling.

We walked toward Science and he sat next to me. The teacher brought a movie so Gary scooted to my side. I paid attention to most of the movie, but Gary was against that and talked to me the whole period.

We were dismissed by the bell and Gary walked with me to Physical Education. Ed was in the same class with us. I went to change in the girl's locker room. We had to run the whole period and both of them wanted to run next to me. I was caught in the middle of both of them.

The bell finally rang and I went to change to my normal clothes. I didn´t sweat a single drop. I went to my locker and exchanged books. I headed towards the revolving doors and waited for the rest of the gang soon arrived.

"How did prison feel like?" asked Dr. Pinch the puppet.

"How was your first day?" asked Ed curiously.

"Not so bad," I said simply. "The salads at least have honey mustard dressing on them," I said grinning.

"Well that´s a start!" said Ed chuckling.

We slowly continued conversation and mounted our hovercrafts. We arrived to the Dojo and I didn´t have any homework. I went to my room and changed into my costume and so did the rest.

"Hey Ed," I said to him at the foot of the door in his messy room.

"Ye-," he said being cut off by the alarm of a delivery.

"Power up guys!" yelled Burn from the living room.

"Hold that thought Fabiola!" Ed said distractedly. We all powered up and plunged to the streets.

"Where´s the package?" I asked.

"We have to pick it up in Sector Nine," said Fizz.

"Sector Nine?" I asked never having heard about that place.

"Yeah it´s like this junkyard and you should never go alone," warned Burn.

"How come?" I asked curious.

"Let´s just say you never know what might sneak up on you," said Ed answering my question.

That left me in a deep train of thought. What could be out there in Sector Nine that differs from Progress City? Well all I know is that I want to find out the easy way.

"Stay close guys," said Burn.

We headed deeper in Sector Nine found an abandoned van. We moved towards it and there was a robot there.

"Salutations my friends! I need this to be delivered please," said the suspicious robot with a cloak that covered his resemblance.

"May I have the coordinates of the point of the delivery?" I asked since he was looking at me.

"Why of course my dearly!" he said. "Follow me I´m sure I have it in my drawer. I followed him in the van. It was dirty and really sloppy. I smelled like something died. Suddenly the door closed and the rest were outside. I looked nervously at the suspicious robot. He took off cloak and was this huge menacing robot that was not at all like the small hunchbacked robot at first.

"Hey! You set us up," I accused him.

"Oh yeah! And just what are you gonna do about it! Little Girl!" he said cockily.

A sudden rage of anger burst through my veins. He grabbed my arms and pinned me in the wall of the van. I went in a sudden frenzy. I had no idea what was happening to me only that I was blinded by anger and rage. I was shaking, but not just myself. I was shaking the whole van. He tumbled to the ground.

"What are you doing!" said the robot.

Suddenly the roof was ripped off the van. I think it was me. The sky turned red and a ray of red light surrounded my body. Suddenly the robot loosened its grip and I was lifted towards the light that blinded my eyes. I never closed my eyes, yet I couldn´t see a thing. I started descending from that ray of light. I felt this new weight on my neck yet I was still in the trance. My feet finally touched the ground and I was calmer, but still blind. I could hear the robot running towards me, but I put up a force field. He didn´t notice it and with the same force he was going to tackle me he went flying out of the van crashing with the wall.

You could hear the nuts and bolts being crushed when in contact with the wall. He retreated his assault and went flying to refugee. I was now able to see and that weight on my neck was a golden necklace. I didn´t have that on before. There was a golden charm in the shape of a musical note. It was the one that has two notes together. I held it in my hands and it felt like it was filled with energy just ready to burst from it.

"Fabiola!" I heard voices cry bringing me out of that admiring trance.

I stepped out of the van and saw everyone with worried faces. I realized why they couldn´t come in, the van was on fire! I didn´t even have a scratch nor a stain in my costume.

"She´s alive!" said Loogie in a voice impression while running to hug me. I received a group hug and then everyone went back to their original poses and looked at me doubtful.

"What?" I asked to end the eerie silence.

"What happened there?" Ed asked.

"I´m not sure, but is this an item?" I asked showing him the necklace.

"Let me see," he said while coming closer and taking the charm in his hands. "You didn´t have this before did you?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"No, I received it when I came down," I answered.

"This is your first item then..." he said distracted.

"Umm...We should go home," said Burn hopping on his one wheeled motorcycle.

We went home and the sun was just setting. I powered down and so did the rest of the gang. Everyone went to their rooms silently. I had to talk to Ed. I left the living room and knocked on his door.

"Yeah," he said dully.

"Ed can I talk to you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure," he said moving from the doorway so I could pass.

"Umm…somewhere more private maybe…?" I said thinking of some private place to talk.

"I know just where. Come with me," he said leaving his room.

I followed him and he left the Dojo. He jumped on the roof and sat there. I guess that´s better than his room. My feet left the ground and I slowly ascended to the roof.

"So...What´s up?" he asked nervously.

"Well, you said yesterday that if I wanted that you could finish your story...?" I asked shyly.

"Oh yeah!" he said relieved I think. "Where was I?" he asked in afterthought.

"Umm...well you showed me the symbol in your arm," I said.

"Oh yeah! Well do you wanna know how Ol´ Skool created me?" he said casually.

"Yeah," I said while giving a curt nod.

The moon was bright and white and filled the whole sky. I think I saw a shooting star.

"Well, one day Ol´ Skool was frolicking in an abandoned warehouse shredding with his non-hovering skateboard. He saw something blue glowing in one of the corridors. By instinct he followed that ray of light. He was like what the heck is this glowing thing. He found the mysterious thing and it was this weird artifact.

"He took the item and took it to the Dojo. Everyone was pretty weirded out by that item. Ol´ Skool was in his room for days trying to figure out the thing he had found. After days of hard cold sweat the artifact clicked and I was formed a couple of days later. He keeps saying that I´m destined to do great things, but I need to keep growing. When he says that he means that the more I grow the stronger I am," he said leaning closer to me.

"And how was I created?" I asked getting uncomfortable by his closeness.

"Well," he said taken aback. "You had a different case. You were never actually found...You sort of _appeared_," he said quietly while looking at the ground under us.

"What do you mean?" I said not understanding.

"Well Ol´ Skool was in his room alone meditating and suddenly he was distracted. He was just staring off into space and you appeared. He didn´t tell me anything else because it was not really my business to know about how you were created," he said gazing at my eyes.

"Weird," I said not able to look at his face.

I hopped down from the roof to the ground and turned to the door.

"Hey! Was it something I said?" he asked while almost stumbling when he hopped down from the roof.

"Hmm... No, no of course not! You didn´t say anything at all! I´m just confused and have to figure this out," I said while turning myself to look at his eyes so he could see the true sincerity in mine.

"Ok then," he said while entering the Dojo with me.

He stopped at the foot of his door and so did I. Maybe he wanted to say something else that might help me clear out this whole mess.

"Umm...Fabiola?" he said hesitantly.

"Yeah," I said worried.

"Good night," he said sighing and retreating to his room shutting the door.

I had a feeling that he wasn´t going to really tell me that at first. I gave up and entered my room. I slipped into my pajamas and hopped on to bed. I have a lot to think about. What _exactly_ am I? Who will give me these answers? I guess eventually when the time is right Ol´ Skool will tell me the whole story. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep with no trouble at all since I woke up so early for the first day of school.

**I know that school wasn´t all that, but I had to put it in somewhere but please forgive me.**

**I´ll make sure you guys are well pampered for Chapter 3!**

**Please review! I´m crazy to know how you feel about this story so far!**

**I know I changed things a little, but all of the characters are here and I wanted a character to own for myself…**

**Please click that button down there and review please!**


End file.
